Hey, Will You Look At Me?
by BubblingIllusion
Summary: Kaito and Aoko have been childhood friends for a long time but when will they finally go beyond that stage? When will they overcome their pride? When will they realize their feelings for each other?  "When will you finally turn around...and look at me?"
1. Hey, Will You Look At Me?

**Hey, Will You Look At Me?**

"Ne Kaito…..Kaito..? Grrr KAITO!" Aoko swiftly pulls the blanket off Kaito's bed and he comes tumbling down in front of her. He sat up quickly clutching his skull.

"Ahhh! A-Aoko, what was that for?" He yelled.

"Ah geez, we're going to be late." Aoko flicks her hair to one side. "just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you want." She pulls him towards his closet, opens it up and flings him in there.

"O-Ouch! God you are so not cute! Why can't you act like a girl sometimes Aoko?" He retorts.

"HA? What did you just say?" Aoko's eye twitched and she can feel a surge of power flowing into her hand. "Kaito….You IDIOT!" With one mighty swing of her fist, she lands a direct hit onto Kaito's cheek.

"#^$&*G$&*)&(*$)JBD#)ND&$^!D!MOMMY!WTFOMIGODBBQ!". Kaito exclaims in pain while rolling around in his closet.

"Well then I'll be seeing you down stairs in 5 minutes." Aoko turns towards the door and elegantly walks out. Kaito places a hand on his swollen cheek and reluctantly stands up. He takes out his school uniform with one hand and then he walks…no limps to his bathroom.

"Ahh..geez, what is with that girl?" Kaito sighs and quickly gets dressed while brushing his teeth at the same time.

Kaito quickly dashes down the stairs to find Aoko standing next to his front door. She is looking around the house blankly while tapping her feet. Hmm, he hasn't noticed this before but hasn't Aoko's skirt appeared a lot shorter? Huh? He looks up at her face and finds that she is wearing a little bit of make-up as well. Eh? Her hair looks a lot silkier than before. Strange? Is Aoko in love with someone?

"Aoko!" Kaito calls out to her when he reaches the bottom of the steps. "Heh, let's go."

She sighs.

"It's about time, how long did you think I would wait?" She smiles a little and opens the door.

"I know you wouldn't just ditch me." Kaito winks and laughs. Of course, Aoko gives him a little glare and walks in front of him.

While walking behind Aoko to school, Kaito notices that her hair has gotten a little longer. It sways nicely in the wind. It probably feels really soft….it probably smells really nice too. Feeling a sudden wave of curiosity coming over him, he picks up his pace. He hair does look quite glossy but not the oily type, rather the smooth, healthy type. He couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity. Slowly Kaito raises his hand and softly touches a few strands of her hair. He feels his heart beating a little faster, he wonders why he's being such a creep and touching her hair. Kaito quickly lets go of the strands when Aoko turns her head around.

"Kaito? Why are you walking behind me?" She tilts her head to the side a little. "AH! You're not planning to play another trick on me right?" She raised her voice. The pink feelings he was feeling earlier suddenly disappears.

"What? Why would I do that now? Don't be so conceited Aoko, it's not like you're the only person I can prank. There are a lot of cute girls at our school you know." He grins goofily and walks in front of her in a carefree manner. Aoko looks at his back for a second with an expression of agitation.

"Grr Kaito, don't start thinking that all the girls are in love with you." She quickly follows him.

"Ehhh? Jealous are we? Oh but I'm sure I have more female admirers then you with males." Kaito cheekily laughs a little. "Maybe it's because you haven't grown anywhere since the 5th grade."

"H-huh? What was that?" Feeling shocked Aoko swings her bag at him. Of course he swiftly dodges it, turns around and pulls his tongue at her. "K-Kaito get back here!"

They run around trying to hit each other till they reached the school gates. Aoko breathing heavily with her bag in both hands, Kaito prancing around without a care in the world.

"Hehe you need to work out more Aoko." Kaito smiles and then runs off quickly before she can hit him.

Aoko sits are her desk staring outside the window with a vacant expression. She's been wondering lately that this relationship with Kaito is starting to turn into a joke. She is fully aware of her feelings towards him but she is too prideful and cowardly to admit it. It really hurts her sometimes. Seeing Kaito speak in such a carefree manner with other girls, seeing him laugh at her and telling her she's not a woman, seeing him look at her and knowing that he'll never feel the same way. These thoughts have been popping up lately, she tries to pretend that it doesn't bother her but really she wants to throw a desk at any girl who even approaches Kaito.

_Ughh Kaito that big idiot, he's always teasing me. He doesn't even understand how I feel. Sigh..but it's not like he'll ever understand my feelings because…I haven't told him about them yet._

Aoko places her head on her desk quietly. She turns to face Kaito who is sitting next to her sleeping. His head is also face down in her direction. She feels her cheeks blush a fiery red. He was so close, maybe the closest they've ever been. Somehow that fact makes her heart sink a little. She hears some quiet murmuring in the background about how hard maths is. She takes a good look at Kaito's face; he has such fair skin and it looks so smooth. His hair is getting in the way of his eyes again; he really needs to get his bangs cut. Aoko lifts her hand slowly and moves Kaito's hair out of his eyes. Kaito's features have always been engraved in her mind. She is sure that even when she closes her eyes, she can picture him very vividly. I guess this is what love does to you. She sighs a little and returns to sitting up, listening to the same dreading tone of her teacher.


	2. Ah, Will You Walk Next To Me?

**Ah, Will You Walk Next To Me?**

"! Wake up! You are in my class so you will pay attention to my lesson!" The teacher swiftly threw a piece of chalk at Kaito's head.

"OUCH!" Kaito exclaimed in pain and stood up.

"Ah you're standing up I guess that means you'd like to solve this complicated maths problem, now let me warn you this one will take at least 10 minutes to do and-" The teacher got cut off by Kaito's arrogant voice.

"The answer is 16.5km from point B." Kaito yawned and sat back down again.

"C-Correct" The teacher sighed and hung her head low for a while.

***After School***

Kaito and Aoko gather their things and left the school. While walking down the side of the river she remembered what happened this morning and decided to fill the silence with small talk.

"Geez Kaito about this morning, at least look like you were thinking. You're going to kill her self esteem if you keep this up." She scolded him. "Be considerate."

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me to be stupid?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with a confused look. "And by the way Aoko, you would've done the exact same thing as me."

"Y-yeah well…" She stammered.

"Kaito 1, Aoko 0." Kaito smirked and ran off in front of her. "Hehe guess you're not as smart as you think you are."

"W-Why you! Come back here." She retorted and ran after him but inside she was secretly happy that they got to walk home together every day, even if they bicker and fight along the way.

Kaito was still faster than her no matter how fast Aoko ran, that made Aoko think a little.

_How come we never walk along side each other anymore? How come he's always in front of me or behind me? How come we can't just have a normal conversation while walking with our shoulders a lined? Lately all we've done is tease each other and dispute… Heh, sooner or later we won't even BE walking home together. The distance between us is so far, how come I've never noticed this until now? That's it! Tomorrow I'm going to have a normal conversation with Kaito while walking normally to school._

***The Next Day***

Aoko walked out of her house to find that Kaito is waiting outside the gates for her.

"Hey, took you long enough let's go." He said with a smirk. "Unless you've gained some weight and can't keep up with me."

"Really Kaito? This early in the morning too?" Aoko forced out a little laugh and opened the gates. "Well then let's head off to school."

"Huh? Hey what's with you today? Another strange case of mood swings?" Kaito questioned.

"Ahaha don't be silly, I'm always like this. What are you talking about?" Aoko ignored his irritating questions and continued to walk by his side.

"Hmm…" Kaito frowned a little this strange, new Aoko.

"Hey Kaito, did you hear that Kid is going to strike again this Sunday?" She turned her head and asked him.

"Hm? Oh yeah I know." Kaito answered apathetically. "Why you've gotten a crush on him now or something? Is that why you're interested?"

"Oh please, I've never fall for someone like that." Aoko sighed but tried to laugh a little.

"Oh I see." Kaito replied with hardly any enthusiasm.

They walk for a few minutes in silence. Aoko smiling happily that she's able to finally be next to him but Kaito on the other hand…finds this very awkward and boring. Aoko then starts to hum a little melody which starts to freak him out a little. This cheerful and tranquil Aoko…is weird to him.

"Hey Kaito, did you remember to bring that papers for the teacher today?" She asked nicely.

"I already did that yesterday." Kaito replied without even looking at her face.

"Oh I see, it's good that you're taking some responsibility." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Kaito continued walking but picked up his pace a little.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Aoko asked a little annoyed. "Hey, Kaito?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't wanna see your ugly face?" Kaito winked and started to run, awaiting that school bag that will hit him any second now…any second now…come one…huh? Kaito turned around to see Aoko far back, still walking at her usual pace. "Why is she acting so weird today?"

"Kaito, would you mind not running away like that?" Aoko asked him in a slightly irritated manner. "I don't really want to have to run to school again today."

"Y-yeah, sure I guess." Kaito stopped to wait for her.

"Then let's keep going." Aoko smiled and continued walking next to him. "You know, let's go to your house today and work on the project together."

"Umm, sorry I have club practice today so I can't." Kaito avoided her face. "Can you go home first today?"

"I see, well I guess I'll just wait for you." She told him. "Then we can walk home afterwards."

"Um I'd rather not. I mean it goes on for quite a while. You'll probably get bored waiting, just go home with Keiko." He refused her offer.

"What?" Aoko stopped walking for a while and stared at his back, he didn't even notice that she wasn't next to him anymore.

***At School***

"Man I don't get it, Aoko was acting all weird this morning. Geez is this a new method of hers? Whatever it was it sure made things awkward." Kaito mumbled to himself. "Hopefully she doesn't wait for me, don't wanna have to go through that walk again."

"Kaito, it's time for lunch. Let's eat together." Aoko called out from the hallway.

"Yep! Coming." Kaito got up from his seat in the classroom and ran outside. "So did you make me a boxed lunch or something?"

"In your dreams maybe, you can go buy bread again like always." Aoko smirked and walked outside to the gardens.

"H-hey, not cool Aoko. You made me one right? Riiiight?" Kaito chased after her with tears almost seeping from his eyes.

"Haha! Of course I got you one you idiot. Although don't get me wrong my MUM made it not me. As if I'd make something like that for you." Aoko blushed a little and handled him a lunchbox wrapped in a piece of blue clothe.

"Wah! That's that Aoko I know. Thanks for the lunch." Kaito smiled with delight while he took the boxed lunch.

"I-I just said it wasn't me! It was my mom!" Aoko's face grew redder. "H-hey are you even listening?"

"Aha I could go home with this Aoko any day." Kaito happily murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?" Aoko asked from behind.

"Nope you're just hearing things. I think its cause you're getting old." Kaito yelled back while opening his boxed lunch. "Wow she really went all out today, heh thanks for the lunch Aoko."

She ran to catch up with him as he walked towards their usual spot in the garden. Kaito sat down and stuck his face right into his meal as soon as he took his chopsticks out. Aoko just stood there staring at the pig that she claims to love. His face was covered in rice and pieces of egg and pickled vegetables. She could SEE the numerous numbers of birds he was attracting because of that atrocious eating habit of his. She probably should've secretly put fish inside the egg rolls or something. He's so dense he probably wouldn't even notice.

"H-Hey, you're supposed to wait until everyone is at the table before you eat…you greedy pig." She stared at him in disgust.

"We're in a garden that doesn't count." Kaito continued to gobble up his food. "Man this is really good."

"You sicken me, you know that?" Aoko laughed a little and sat down next to him. "Oh, about today I think I'll just wait for you after all."

Kaito stopped eating for a second. He placed his box and chopsticks down and took a deep breath. Kaito then turned to face Aoko and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. While staring deep into her eyes he leaned forward a little. Aoko's face blushed a deep reed but she was too mesmerized to push him away, he just kept coming closer towards her.

"No." Kaito said.

"…..Huh?" Aoko still red, was a little confused. "Why not?"

"Like I said, you'll just get bored. If you always wait for me, people will think there's something between us and we don't want that to happen do we?" Kaito took his hands off her and turned towards his boxed lunch. "Besides you'll just be a bother."

"What are you talking about?" Aoko angrily protested.

"Okay fine I'll just say it. I don't want a repeat of this morning. It was weird and awkward. YOU were weird and awkward. So I think it's best if you just go home first. Hey it's killing two birds with one stone. Come on Aoko, its win win for both of us." Kaito continued eating from his boxed lunch.

"Grrr…what are you saying?" Aoko mumbled to herself. "I PUT FISH IN THOSE EGG ROLLS AND I MARINATED THE VEGETABLES IN FISH SAUCE FOR 3 HOURS. NO, YOU COULD SAY YOU'RE EATING AN ENTIRE SCHOOL OF FISH. THAT'S RIGHT, FISH! FIIISSSHHH! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW IDIOT? AOKO - 1, KAITO - 0!"

Aoko grabbed her lunchbox and ran way, of course she was lying about the whole fish thing but Kaito didn't know that. So there he sat frozen with froth coming out of his mouth.

***After School***

So then it was finally after school and Aoko really wanted to walk home by herself. As she was about to leave the school grounds something stopped her. Herself. She really didn't want to 'just' leave, she want to 'leave with Kaito'. She thought that this morning was fine, no she realized that she wasn't being herself but she didn't realize that Kaito was actually bothered by it. Determined to set things straight Aoko waited inside the classroom. It was currently 3:30PM. She walked around a little, looked at a few posters around the room, flicked through a few books, drew on the chalkboard and rubbed it off and talked to the class fish until she turned her attention towards the clock. It was now currently 3:35PM. She thought to herself this was going to be a LONG wait. Aoko then sat in the teacher's desk and took a glance around the classroom, opened all the windows and closed them again, sang a song, opened and closed her bag about 10 times, rearranged the books on the book shelf until she turned her attention to the clock once again. It was now 3:45PM. Kaito's practice ends at 5:30PM.

"GYAAAAAH! I'm going to go crazy!" She screamed. "That idiot was right! I shouldn't have waited, I'm so bored that I could kill that stupid fish and flush it down the toilet just for fun!"

Aoko sighed a little because she realized that her sanity was slowly slipping away from her.

"Maybe I'll just take a little nap. Yeah, yeah that'll do." She agreed with herself and walked down the isle of seats. "Now where should I sit?"

Aoko obviously looked at her desk but noticed that Kaito's bag is still next to his. That caused her decision to sway a little.

"Kaito wouldn't mind if I just rest my head on his desk right?" Aoko asked herself. "Yeah of course not, just for a little while."

Aoko went over to Kaito's desk and sat down; she placed her head on it and closed her eyes. Something about her head being on his desk makes her feels very at ease and sleepy. She can feel her consciousness slowly disappearing as she falls asleep.

"Hey, Aoko….Aoko? Hey, wake up." Aoko heard a familiar voice. "Oi, you can't sleep here. Come on it's time to go.

"Ngh" Aoko lifted her head and rubbed her eyes a little. The clock now read 5:40PM. "What~ I was sleeping, mngh."

"Geez, I told you not to wait for me." Kaito's face suddenly appeared on the blurry figure. "I knew you'd get bored."

"Kaito?" Aoko sleepily questioned.

"A-ah yeah, it's me." Kaito grew a little pink at the sight of the sleepy Aoko. "C-come on, let's go home."

"Ehe, okay." Still half asleep Aoko smiled and got up slowly.

"Why were you sleeping on my desk anyway?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Ummm because I wanted to be where Kaito was?" Aoko hazily replied to his question. "Because this seat belongs to you."

"W-What? Idiot, do you even know what you're saying?" Kaito blushed and knocked her on the head.

"Aha of course I do, I always know what I'm saying moron." She happily replied, still half asleep of course. "Let's go already, slowpoke."

"H-hey we're already out of school and you're still half asleep." Kaito sighed and held onto her hand to make sure she doesn't topple over. "Look you're swaying and everything."

"Why are you holding my hand? Do you like me or something Kaito?" Aoko asked in a reflexively cute voice. "Ehe, I like you too."

"D-don't be stupid! It's as if you're drunk or something!" Kaito grew even redder as he dragged her home. "I'm holding it so you don't fall over."

"Drunk? What I don't drink, you know that." Aoko replied. "Geez, Kaito how long have we been friends?"

They continued to talk like that until they reached Aoko's house.

Side by side of course.


	3. Hm, Will You Pick Me?

**Hm, Will You Pick Me?**

It is the morning after Kaito took Aoko home but she doesn't remember a thing about the incident but for Kaito her words are now engraved in his mind. As he stood outside her house he could feel his heart beating a little faster as he recalls yesterday's walk home. Aoko was clinging to him and basically confessing her love.

"Kaito, were you waiting long?" Aoko opened the door and ran down towards him. "Aha I must've slept in a little, sorry."

"N-no, it's nothing." Kaito stuttered. "U-ugh we better get going before we confess- Ah I mean get into a mess."

"Huh? Ahaha what's with that? Weirdo." Aoko paused and then chuckled a little at Kaito's strange behavior. "Alright let's go then."

As they walk towards the school side by side Kaito could feel himself heating up a little. It was strange, he's never been nervous around Aoko before, he's always been giving her the cold shoulder but today was different. Ever since he saw that different side of her yesterday, Kaito's been more aware of Aoko. As they continued along the path, Kaito found himself stealing little glances at her, for reasons that he did not know. They approached a traffic light that was green but before they could cross Aoko caught Kaito looking at her.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"W-what? I wasn't even looking at you! Now come one before we kiss the-I mean MISS the green light." Kaito hastily crossed the road without looking only to be nearly hit by a moving vehicle. "W-Whoa! Watch where you're driving"

"K-Kaito…Are you feeling alright?" Aoko questions, now feeling a little concerned.

"Y-yes, of course don't be cupid- I mean stupid! Argh!" Kaito clasped his head tightly and groaned.

"Right, if you say so. Well we better keep moving then." Aoko sighed and continued walking.

"Man, what the hell's going on with me today?" Kaito mumbled under his breath as he followed Aoko. "Come on Kaito, this isn't like you. Snap out of it."

***At School***

Kaito knew that he was acting strange this morning and he was determined to return back to normal. What better way to forget about Aoko than to go around hanging with other girls? So that is exactly what Kaito did, spend the whole school day ignoring Aoko and following different girls around. He knew he was popular so it wasn't a problem at all.

"Kaito, it's time for Japanese. Let's go." Aoko beckoned Kaito in her direction.

"Hey Risa-chan, let's walk to class together." Kaito pretended that he didn't see or hear her and called another girl across the room to walk with him.

"Kaito-kun~ Will you help me carry this to the English teacher's office? It's kind of heavy." A girl holding a stack of paper called out to Kaito. "Pretty please."

"Um Kaito, can you help me take this to the music club?" Aoko called while struggling to carry a few musical instruments. "There's too much for me to carry and the club is in the next building."

"Um Ritsuka-nyaan looks like she's having a hard time so I'm gonna help her." Kaito scratched his head a little and then ran towards Ritsuka. "Of course I'll help! I wouldn't turn down a cute girl like you."

"Hey Kaito, its lunch time. I'll go with you to buy bread." Aoko offered as she stood next to him at his desk.

"Oh ugh sorry Aoko but I'm I have different plans today. Can you eat with Keiko?" Kaito shook his head and turned his attention to some girls near the door way. "Yuko-pon, Ayu-tan! You girls wanna eat lunch together with me? Hehe, I bet you have lots to share."

"Kaito, are you stuck on that question? I can help you with that." Aoko smiled as she saw Kaito struggling to translate one of the English paragraphs. "Here it's-"

"Misaki-chi! You're good with English, wanna help me translate this?" Kaito cut her off, got up from his seat and ran towards another girl's desk. "Thank God there's someone like you in our class."

"Kaito, can you help me collect the hand outs." Aoko asked a bored looking Kaito sitting at his desk. "There's a lot and you have nothing to do so-"

"No can do Aoko, I actually have something to attend to right now." Kaito stood up and turned his back to her. "Hey~ Haruka-chin, do you need help with that log book?"

"H-hey Kaito, are you feeling unwell? Maybe you should go to the infirmary." Aoko asked a sickly looking Kaito with a worried expression on her face. "Here, I'll come with you."

"N-no need. Teacher I have a stomach ache, may I go to the infirmary?" Kaito raised his hand. "And I think that I need an assistant to come with me just in case. How about Sakura-po?"

***After School***

"Kaito, school's over. Let's walk home together." Aoko basically demanded. "Hurry up."

"Um can you go with Keiko today? I promised to go with some other people. Sorry." Kaito quickly apologized to a stunned Aoko and ran towards the hallway where a bunch of girls were standing. "Atsuko, Chie, Eri, Nadeshiko~ let's get going shall we?"

"Geez, first name basis already Kaito?" The group of girls giggled and welcomed Kaito in with open arms. "You're not going to do perverted things today right?"

As expected Aoko was utterly confused and not to mention hurt. Kaito is acting weird and unexpectedly cruel towards her today. As she looked at his back leaving the room Aoko felt her heart sink. Her head was filled with a mixture of emotions; anger, sadness, jealousy, confusion and resentment. Why is he suddenly hanging around those girls and not her? Why was Kaito acting like such a jerk today? However Aoko was never the type of girl who would just let something bad get her down, she was a strong person. So what does a strong person do in a situation like this? Go hunt the bastard down of course.

"KAITO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Aoko ran after him and pulled onto his collar so hard that he almost fell back and choked to death. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Ergh, Aoko I should be asking you the same thing." Kaito coughed a little, he and his legion of girls turned around to look at Aoko. "Trying to kill me for real this time?"

"Grrr, you've been acting weird all day. Come with me." Aoko grabbed onto his collar and dragged him past the complaining mob of girls.

"H-hey Aoko. W-wait a sec." Kaito tried to reason with her but it was no use. Suddenly Aoko stopped walking when she could see no one in sight. She lets go of Kaito and turns around.

"I need and explanation from you." Aoko glared at him. "And it better be good."

"Um…I just." Kaito stuttered because he has no idea what to say. "Well you see, it's like-"

"Can't think of one?" Aoko sighed and her glare faded into a melancholy expression. "Really Kaito, if you're bored of me or find me a burden just say so. I promise I won't hit you."

"W-what?" Kaito questioned in shock.

"We're childhood friends after all. Being around me for so long, it's no wonder you'll get bored. All the pretty girls in our school, you've caught their attention. So many to pick from huh?" Aoko turned her head towards the side a little. "It's fine if you don't choose me…I guess."

"H-hey, are you okay Aoko?" Kaito feeling a little worried leaned in a little closer. Her face was so cute. Stupid cute, even when she's sad Kaito can't help but think it's adorable. "Ah, um…Aoko"

"Did you think I'd be okay with your actions today? Just because you think I'm not a girl, doesn't mean I don't get affected by these things, you jerk." Aoko started to tear up a little but she wiped it away with her hands. "Maybe it's better if you just go ahead and went with your groups with fan girls; you obviously don't think much of me anyway. Geez and just when I thought we were closer than ever."

"Aoko, what are you saying?" Kaito grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Hm? Not really." Aoko tried to smile but couldn't. "I mean the way you acted today, I'm smart enough to be able to figure it out."

"NO! Idiot!" Kaito shouted while still holding onto her. "Of course I don't feel that way, I'd never think like that. How shallow do you think I am Aoko? I'm sorry about my actions but I was just a nervous and embarrassed to face you today. It's because of what happened yesterday. So don't think up some stupid idea like me getting tired of you okay?"

"Yesterday?" Aoko tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"N-nevermind." Kaito suddenly releases Aoko and turns away because his face was blushing red. "B-but in any case…I'll a-always pick you."

"Huh?" Aoko's eyes widened as she heard this.

"ARGH! Shut up! I didn't say anything." Kaito's face went exploded with steam as he ran away from Aoko as fast as he could.

"Wait Kaito!" Aoko ran after him with curiosity. "It's not a joke right? Did you really say you'd pick me over all the other girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaito screamed into the open air.


	4. Geez, When Will You Fall For Me?

**Geez, When Will You Fall For Me? **

"Grrr that stupid Kaito…what was he talking about yesterday?" Aoko grumbled under her breath as she sits in the classroom waiting for Kaito to show up. "That idiot didn't even wanted to walk to school with me today."

"Good morning everyone!" Kaito bursts into the classroom looking energetic and well. "How are my lovely flowers doing?"

"Ahaha Kaito already trying to flirt with the girls this early in the morning?" A boy laughed from his seat while beckoning Kaito to come over.

"Heh, you know they love it though." Kaito winks at a group of girls talking in the corner while he walks over to the boy's desk.

"Geez that womanizer! Just because he's a LITTLE bit smart, a LITTLE bit good looking and a LITTLE bit funny, he thinks he can go hitting on every single girl." Aoko grinded her teeth as she saw him walk past.

"Hm? Oh Aoko, what's up?" Kaito stopped in his tracks and walks over to Aoko.

"Nothing." She turned around and ignored him. "I didn't even call you over."

"Oh, I just though…well." Kaito scratched his head a little.

"Huh? Thought what?" Aoko quickly flung her body around and eagerly faced him. "What did you think?"

"That there was a murderous aura coming from you so I thought I'd check it out." Kaito laughed. "Well later Aoko."

"WHAT? Kaito you idiot! Come back here." Aoko screamed as he ran away from her. "Kaito…when will you start treating me like a proper girl?"

***Class Meeting for the Culture festival***

The Culture festival was approaching and Class 2-C hasn't decided on what they were going to do yet. As everyone took their spots the class representatives got up to discuss the matter with everyone. The class president decided to do a voting system to see which idea would get the most votes and that is what they were going to decide on. First the class just needs to gather a few ideas before they can vote.

"Alright so if anyone has any ideas please raise your hand." The female president spoke loudly.

People started calling out ideas without raising their hands. Some were very good, some were mediocre while some ideas were just absolutely nonsensical. Ideas were flying back and forth even Aoko and Kaito threw some into the pile.

"Let's have a rest area."

"No that's stupid, why don't we have a play. It'll be fun."

"Yeah let's do Cinderella or Romeo and Juliet."

"No those are so girly. Let's do something cool with ninjas or guns."

"I don't wanna perform. Can't we just do a haunted house?"

"Dude that's too much effort, let's do fortune telling instead."

"Haha that's fake and not everyone can participate."

"Then what ideas do you have then HUH?"

"Dessert Café"

"Nah, Maid Café man. The guys will love it"

"No Cosplay Café. It'll be funny"

"Group Date Café. Kyaa, I've always wanted to go on one"

"BL Café!"

"GROSS! What do you girl's fantasize about every day?"

"No I got it. A Maid Café where the male staff members cosplay instead. Customers are required to come in groups of 6 for the dating program. The café will only serve desserts along with drinks. Of course homosexuality is accepted and welcomed."

"….."

After much conflict and debating the class decided to go with 3 main ideas. A play on Romeo and Juliet, a haunted house and the Maid Café. Needless to say all the male student chose to put in that last option. Aoko was particular fond of the play while Kaito had his heart set on the Maid Café. The students started voting and the ballot was drawn. Romeo and Juliet – 10 votes, Haunted House – 5 votes and Maid Café – 11 votes. Aoko's expression was a devastated one while Kaito was basically jumping up and down from his seat.

"Maids, maids, maids, maids~" Kaito sung allowed happily as he heard the results. "Ah, how lucky I am to be born a man."

"Stupid Kaito…why is he so happy about seeing girls in Maid costumes. That's so creepy." Aoko said under her breath while feeling a little bit dejected. "Why does he have to be so excitable when it comes to girls?"

"Alright well since this is the case we'll have to redesign the classroom to make it look like a café. We also need a place to store the dessert and a place to make the drinks. The girl's would obviously need maid costumes while guys need the butler costumes. We have to decide on a menu, the prices and advertisement. I want everyone to putt 100% of their efforts into this." The class representative wrote these on the board as she said them out loud.

The class then decided on the roles for each student. Most the guys got stuck with building and decorating while the girls had to plan a menu and make the costumes. Unfortunately for Aoko she got stuck being a maid while Kaito was happy with whatever role he got as long as he got to see the girls and so he was given the role of a butler.

***After School***

"Ahhh! I really can't believe I'm dressing up as a maid! There's going to be so many otakus and creepy guys staring at me." Aoko complained as she walked next to Kaito. "Talk about bad luck."

"Ahaha what are you talking about Aoko." Kaito cheerily laughed. "Don't worry, no guy would even lay their eyes on you. You haven't been looking in the mirror lately have you?"

"KAITO!" Aoko yelled. "That's not funny."

"Okay okay. Geez sorry Princess." Kaito commented sarcastically.

"Really, how did you get stuck being a butler? You don't even have the composure or manners for it." Aoko questioned a little rudely.

"Hmph it's because…" Kaito ran in front of her and turned around while doing a pose. "I have a good face."

Aoko silently looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds before walking past him and hitting his head with her bag.

"Ouch!" Kaito exclaimed in pain. "Man, you really aren't cute at all are you?"

"Whatever, I need to go pick up some supplies for the costumes now." Aoko calmly dismisses his comment. "You're coming with me because I can't carry it all. Come on now."

"What? Why me?" Kaito complained. "Everyone knows you're much manlier than I am."

"Grr this little bastard." Aoko mumbled under her breath. "Have you not felt anything for me in these past few days? What a jerk."

Aoko suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Kaito. He stops and looks at her feeling confused.

"Its fine just go home." Aoko commanded.

"What?" Kaito says sounding a little dumbfounded.

". You stupid ignorant bastard." Aoko said with a scorned expression on her face.

After saying that Aoko quickly turned around and ran away from him. He could hear him telling her to stop while calling her name but the voice was getting fainter. It was obvious…he wasn't chasing after her even though that was what she secretly wanted. Of course Kaito wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do anything. Aoko continued to run towards the city, she needed to collect some things anyway. The truth was she didn't need help; she wasn't a weak helpless girl. She just wanted Kaito to be with her for a little longer. Aoko felt a little disheartened when she continued to think about this. Even though her feelings were growing so quickly…no they were already this strong in the first place, but Kaito's seems to be wondering all over the place. She wasn't even sure if he had any feelings for her in the first place now. Once you are good friends with someone it becomes hard to turn that relationship into one of love and intimacy.

"Ugh my eyes are a little puffy now." Aoko sighed as she rubbed her eyes a little while walking into the fabric shop. It was obvious that she has been crying. "I'll just get the materials and go home."

"Let's see." Aoko wondered around the shop to find some black, good quality fabric but she just couldn't concentrate. "This one looks okay I guess."

She poked into her school bag to see if she could find her purse. As she opened it, tragedy struck. She didn't have enough money. Aoko, feeling dejected, slowly drags herself out of the store. She has had nothing but bad luck today. She stumbled forward and tripped on a can someone had dropped on the sidewalk. Slipping and falling forwards, she braced herself for landing.

***thud***

It was warm…and soft. Aoko opened her eyes and looked up at the worried figure in front of her.

"Kaito." Aoko sniffed a little while smiling. She quietly starts sobbing while holding onto him tight. "K-kaito, *sniff sniff* Wahhahh Kaito..*hic sniffle* Kaito Kaito *hic* Kaito."

"Eh? What's wrong Aoko?" Kaito shakes her a little but she just clung even tighter to his body. "Why are you crying."

"B-because of you idiot! I-it's *hic* all your fault. *Sniff sniff* You stupid m-moron." Aoko buried her face into his chest. "D-don't look, it's *sniff* embarrassing."

"W-what? What did I do?" Kaito asked in shock.

"Shut up!" Aoko wept while yelling at him. "It's all your fault t-that I'm like this *sniffle* I'm all messed up and my feelings are w-weird. It's *hic* all your fault f-for not treating *sniff* me right."

"Aoko…." Kaito sighed a little but ended up smiling at how cute she looked right now. "You look really different to me right now you know that?"

"S-shut up *hic*" Aoko squeezed him tighter. "D-don't tease me about *sniff sniff* this tomorrow, o-okay?"

"Aha okay okay." Kaito wholeheartedly chuckled for a bit and embraced her back. "Geez you cry baby, this isn't like you at all."

"Don't you t-think I know *hic* that? Idiot." Aoko scowled a little.

"Alright, I'm sorry Princess." Kaito happily teased her a little. "Just cry on my chest as much as you want."

"Now I don't w-want to." Aoko pushes him away a little. Her eyes were still a little teary and her face was pink. Kaito lightly smiled at her while gently pulling her back into his arms.

"Hey, Kaito."Aoko muttered quietly.

"Hmm?" Kaito raised his head a little.

"When will you fall in love with me?" Aoko mumbled in an almost inaudible voice. After a split second Aoko's eyes widened as she just realized what she just said. Kaito's face went blank when her heard what she just said.

"What?"


	5. Ugh, When Can I Finally Be Honest?

**Ugh, When Can I Finally Be Honest?**

"Aoko…what did you just say?" Kaito paused a little. "Hey…Aoko?"

"A-ah! U-um t-that was just a j-joke! You idiot!" Aoko stammered with a bright red face as she pushes Kaito away from her. "There's NO WAY I'd care about you or whatever."

"Aoko, that's not true, is it?" Kaito stared at her intently. "You want to say something to me right?"

"A-ah, n-no I don't. Don't get so conceited you moron." Aoko turned her face around to avoid Kaito's face. "I was just m-messing with you, so don't get any ideas okay?"

"Hmm." Kaito stood there and pondered while looking at her for a bit. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Haha-ahhaha-ahhh, for a second there I thought you were serious."

"N-no of course not! I would never fall for an idiot like you." Aoko stated in an arrogant voice.

"Yeah…I guess not." Kaito said feeling a little dejected. "Well if you're fine you should head home before it gets too dark."

"Kaito wait." Aoko grabbed onto his shirt.

"Let go of me." Kaito coldly stated as he shook her hand off.

"What's gotten into you? It was just a joke, why are you so angry?" Aoko stopped feeling embarrassed and started feeling agitated.

"I'm not angry. Don't worry about it, I'm going home." Kaito bluntly declared.

"Fine go! Go home!" Aoko yelled. "It's true by the way, I'll never fall in love with a mean jerk like you!"

"It's fine…" Kaito muttered. "Sorry for not noticing."

After Kaito said this he turned around and walked away from her. What was this? He felt agitated disheartened and regretful at the same time. What was he expecting? Really, he was such a fool thinking that Aoko might have had the slightest feelings for him. That's right, he likes her…he's in love with her. However what's the point if she doesn't feel the same way. Kaito has finally admitted his feelings for his childhood friend after all these years of hiding it…and for what? For nothing? If only he had been kinder to her, if only he had treated her specially a long time ago then… then maybe he would've been able to confess. If he confessed now…what would be the point of that? Kaito felt that he was rejected before he could even tell her his feelings.

"I guess the only thing I can do now is…to ignore these feelings. It'll probably hurt a little less." Kaito muttered to himself. "Crap, I feel like crying now."

A few awkward days past between Aoko and Kaito. They would still converse with each other occasionally but Kaito would wonder off with the guys while Aoko would spend time with Keiko and the other girls. When the past each other in the hallways he would smile uncomfortably while she would avoid eye contact with him. At lunch Aoko would no longer make a bento for Kaito and he would often forget to bring his lunch. Every morning they would go to school their separate ways; Kaito would walk while Aoko would take the train. They wouldn't mess around every morning like they used to, the teacher was quite happy that there was no longer a commotion this early. Girls would start to flock around Kaito while Aoko would look from the corner of her eyes feeling helpless. They didn't walk home anymore. Naturally their relationship deteriorated.

***Morning - At School***

Aoko sleepily opens the door of the classroom to walk inside. Unfortunately for her Kaito simultaneously did the same thing to try and get out. She glances up at him while momentary looks at her. Without exchanging a word they stand there for a few seconds looking until someone pushes Kaito out of the way.

"C'mon Kaito, let's go already." The blond boy called out while pushing Kaito out the door almost knocking over Aoko. "Whoa, sorry there Nakamori."

"A-alright stop pushing." Kaito shakes the kid off and then turned around to look at Aoko go into the classroom.

Aoko puts her bag on her desk and starts to take out her books. She sighs a little. It feels like it's been a while since they've looked at each other for that long. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she misses Kaito. How long will these painful days continue? Aoko sat down at her seat beside Kaito's desk, she looks over at it with a melancholy expression. If only she didn't say that. If only she could reverse time and fix this mess. How long has it been since the last time she went to school together with him? How long has it been since she ate lunch with him? How long has it been since she walked home with him? How long has it been since she last properly talked to him?

"Why can't I just talk to him properly?" Aoko mumbled as she places her head on her desk.

"Hey Aoko, is everything okay between you and Kaito?" Keiko suddenly popped up in front of her. "Did you guys have a fight? I don't see you two together very often nowadays."

"Hmm. A 'fight'?" Aoko muttered. "Can you really call it a fight?"

"Aoko?" Keiko sounded a little worried. "Hey are you alright?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Aoko continues to mumble inaudible sentences.

"If you really want to make up with him you have to say sorry." Keiko patted her head for a little while. "Don't be depressed this isn't like you."

"Apologize?" Aoko questioned. "For what exactly? Wasn't he the one who left me standing there and made things awkward in the first place? If so, why should I say sorry?"

"Aoko, this isn't a pride thing is it?" Keiko asked curiously. "If it is, wouldn't it better to throw some of it away for the sake of your friendship?"

"No." Aoko stated bluntly.

"Aoko, what's gotten into you? You're not being yourself; you'd never say something as cruel as that." Keiko frowned.

"What's the point? It's not going to do anything." Aoko mumbled. "I don't want to waste my energy on something so trivial."

"Aoko!" Keiko raised her voice.

_Yeah what's the point? I'll just fall more in love with him, get more jealous, turn more dishonest and turn into an even uglier person. Kaito loves 'girls' he doesn't love a single 'girl', so what's the use? This relationship is good. It may hurt now but in the long run it'll be worth it._

"Keiko it's okay." A voice called from behind Aoko. It was Kaito's voice, he had heard everything. "I was to blame anyway."

"Kaito..." Aoko sat up right away and turned to face him.

"Sorry, for being such a worthless friend…" Kaito glared at Aoko with a heartrending look. "That you wouldn't even lift a finger for. Sorry that our friendship wasted 10 years of your life."

That school day was particularly awkward and painful for the both of them. Aoko filled with guilt and regret while Kaito is filled with anger and sadness. Afterward not one word was said, not one glance was exchanged, and not one heart remained unbroken.

***After School***

"Geez, how did it turn out like this?" Aoko murmured to herself as she left the school gates alone. "Somehow…I'm feeling really lonely."

Deciding to walk home today Aoko took the river side route, the route that she and Kaito would always take home. The feeling was so nostalgic, how long has it been since they've walked along this road side by side. Her eyes started watering as she thought about it more and more. If only she didn't try to push this relationship to its limits, if only she was happy just by staying by his side then none of this would've happened. As she slowly reminisces while walking home little droplets of tears started falling down her cheeks. Crying seems to be a regular part of her daily routine now. Aoko lifted her head a little to see a figure walking in front of her in the distance. She squint her eyes a little and discovered it was Kaito. What a predicament! To be walking on the same road as him at the exact same time as him and during the period of time when their relationship is the worse! Such unbelievable bad luck.

"Kaito." Aoko mumbled to herself as she slows down her pace, just in case he notices she was behind him. "Turn around…Heh how stupid, there's no way that he heard that."

Suddenly a gust of wind blows past them. Kaito unexpectedly drops something in his hand and it flies backwards. He turns around to try and grab it but stops in his tracks when he spots Aoko…crying.

"Aoko?" He exclaimed while running towards her. "Aoko! What's wrong?"

_I don't deserve such kindness from Kaito…_

"Kaito…Kaito!" Aoko suddenly bursts into tears.

"Aoko! Who made you cry? Who did this to you?" Kaito shouted with worry. "Is someone hurting you?"

"You are." Aoko sobbed quietly while burying her face within her hands.

"Aoko…sorry." Kaito placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Come with me."

He then led her to a park. There was a bunch of park benches in the clearing he led her to and a few vending machines close by. He sat down on a bench, she sat on the same one but if someone looked at them, they wouldn't have thought that they were together. Kaito sat there causally but with a blank expression, Aoko sat there looking rigid yet delicate. They sit there in silence for a few seconds until Kaito glances over at her. It feels like it's been so long since he's looked at her properly, it's almost as if he's forgetting what she looks like. While looking at her features he couldn't help but open his mouth.

"Aoko."

"Hm?"

"How long do you think this will continue for?"

"I don't know. Maybe till next week or maybe forever."

"Are you feeling lonely?"

"Yeah I am."

"Do you remember when we first me?"

"Yeah, when I was waiting for my father."

"Mhmm, and I showed you that magic trick."

"Yeah, that made me feel really happy at the time."

"It did, didn't it?"

"Do you remember what I did to show you my gratitude?"

"Hm? What?"

"I thought you how to read people's fortunes by looking at their hand."

"Oh…I must've forgotten."

"Shall we relive that moment."

Aoko got up from the bench and walked over to Kaito, with a melancholy expression on her face, she offers he hand out to him. He looks up at her and then takes her hand. She opens up his palm and begins tracing it. He looks at her finger tracing his palm and then looks up towards her face. Was she always this beautiful in his eyes? Kaito blushed a little and then looks back at his hand. When was the last time that she touched him like this?

"You're going to be quite rich."

"I know."

"You're going to live for a long time."

"That's good."

"You're going to have a good love life."

"With who?"

"I can't tell by looking at your hand."

"Oh, then that doesn't do me any good."

"Did you have someone in mind?"

"I don't know."

Kaito squeezes her hand in his as soon as she finished tracing the fortune. Aoko blushed little and quickly shakes it off.

"U-um, I'll go but drinks." She quickly rushes to the vending machine as Kaito watches her walk off from the bench.

"Somehow I feel a lot better now, it feels kind of nice being honest." Aoko squatted down to pick up two cans of soft drinks from the machine. "I can probably forget my feelings with this, it'll end here."

"But before I lock my feelings up for good, there's just one thing I have to do first." Aoko took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I love Kaito. I love Kuraba Kaito."

_There, I feel so much better now._

"Aoko… is that true?" A voice came from behind her. She quickly got up and turned around to see Kaito looking stunned behind her.


	6. Huh? You're In Love With Me?

**Huh? You're In Love With Me?**

"A-ah." Aoko only managed to stutter that.

"Hey…" Kaito advanced a little bit towards her while still feeling shocked. "Aoko, are you…being serious?"

"AH!" Aoko suddenly hit him in the face and quickly ran away.

_Oh no! What a predicament! The idiot found out and what's more I hit him! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I need to trick him somehow-Ah no. If I do that I'll just selfishly get angry and selfishly start crying again. Fine. I guess there's only one thing left to do now._

"Since it's already out I'll just tell it to him straight!" Aoko quickly stopped in her tracks and ran full speed back in Kaito's direction.

"Gya!"Kaito exclaimed as she jumped on top of him and pushed him to the ground. "H-hey Aoko."

"That's right." She started tearing up a little. "That's right."

"Huh?" Kaito just continued to stare while laying there.

"I love you..." Little tears start running down Aoko's cheeks. "I love you so t-that's…why I was embarrassed to tell you. I was really sad…and angry that you l-looked at other girls. That's all."

"Aoko." Kaito called out her name unconsciously.

"That's why…you didn't have to…say sorry. It was my entire fault, you…didn't do anything wrong." A drop of tear suddenly fell onto Kaito's face.

"Then…I don't have to keep lying to myself right?" Kaito suddenly sat up and embraced her gently.

"Kaito?" Aoko felt confused yet happy at the same time. "I love you."

"Ahhh!" Kaito suddenly lets go of her while blushing and covers his mouth. "A-ah! I just realized how embarrassing this is. S-sorry."

"W-what?" Aoko sat there looking stunned.

"U-um well I'm not very good at saying these sorts of things and even though I like girls, I've never been alone with one girl at one time." Kaito's face blushed wildly as he turned away from Aoko.

"B-but it's fine right? Our feelings are mutual after all." Aoko started crawling toward him slowly.

"A-ah! N-no because I like other girls too and I-I go for the face s-so…" Kaito started stuttering.

"So you don't like me because I'm not cute?" Aoko asked feeling dejected.

"N-NO! You're really cute. A-Ah no I mean…ugh it's just that I didn't really think this would've…ever happen." Kaito still red started scratching his head a little. "S-so I'm not sure what to do…in a situation like this."

"Kaito what are you trying to say?" Aoko cocked her head to the side a little.

"W-well I'm really not g-good at this but…um…well it's just that this is the first time I'm confessing to someone, n-not like I love you or anything." Kaito started flailing his arms around in the air. "I-it's just that I really d-don't know what to say."

"Kaito, do you like me?" Aoko asked him gently.

"I-I don't know but lately you're all I think about. It's not supposed to be like this…" Kaito's expression suddenly turned crestfallen. "I mean….w-we're childhood friends after all."

"Are you happy like this?" Aoko abruptly sprung up and clasped both of Kaito's hand.

"Ehhh?" Kaito's face turned bright red once again because he was taken aback by Aoko's sudden action.

"Are you happy when I hold your hands like this?" Aoko asked feeling flustered.

"I-I am. N-no I mean well-"Kaito started stammering again.

"Kaito your hands are sweating." Aoko squeezed them a little tighter.

"N-no they're not! I mean t-they are but that's b-because you're holding them-Ah! I'm n-not a pervert or a-anything like that okay?" Kaito started feeling more flustered and turning redder.

"T-then isn't this fine as it is?" Aoko raised her voice a little while crying.

"Aoko…" Kaito stopped flailing around and looked at Aoko with affectionate eyes. "Somehow…my h-heart is racing…it looks like I a-also love you."

"Kaito….Kaito!" Aoko filled with joy leapt onto him and hugged him tightly.

"You really shouldn't touch me so fondly, there's no telling what I might do." Kaito warned while sighing a little.

"It doesn't matter because I love you." Aoko closed her eyes peacefully as she pressed herself closer to him.

"You're too liberal with the word love." Kaito smiled as he embraced her back." If you keep saying I'll never let you go."

"Then let's just stay like this for a little while longer." Aoko whispered as she stayed stationary.

"The floor is dirty you know?" Kaito mentioned.

"I don't care." Aoko dismisses his concern casually.

"It's going to get dark soon." Kaito warned.

"It doesn't matter." Aoko replied bluntly.

"You're too much for me." Kaito sighed as he complied with her demand.

"You've finally calmed down?" Aoko asks quietly.

"Yeah." Kaito replied gently.

***Late Afternoon***

Aoko and Kaito walk in silence along the river route that they normally take. It was a soft comfortable silence that enveloped them gently. They didn't look at each other but the smiles on their faces showed how happy they were to be able to walk next to each other once again.

"Aoko you're smiling like an idiot." Kaito mentioned as he glances over at her face.

"I'm sure you're smiling uncontrollably too." Aoko stated without even looking at him.

"Yeah I am." Kaito replies honestly.

"Do you want to hold hands?" Aoko suddenly turns to look at him with a warm smile. She offers out her hand while blushing a little.

"A-ah sure…I guess t-there's no harm in that." Kaito blushed and takes her hand slowly. "R-really, how can you say this without feeling embarrassed?"

"I am a little but… if you think about it; throwing away a little bit of pride of someone like you is nothing." Aoko smiled happily as she squeezes his hand a little. "Right?"

"Aoko, when did you become so cute?" Kaito placed his right hand over his face to try and cover up his bright red face.

"Hmm I guess when I started falling for you?" She replied innocently.

"Geez this is all your fault." Kaito suddenly stops waking and grabs her hand. He flings her around to face him directly.

"Kaito?" Aoko cocked her head to the side slightly. "What's wrong?

"You wrapped me around your little finger as much as you like and now you're acting as if it's no big deal." Kaito stated while flushing.

"Eh?" Aoko stared at him for a little feeling confused.

"It's your fault that I can't hold back." Kaito griped her shoulder with his hands and leant in slowly.

Just when their lips were millimeters apart a gust of wind blew Aoko's skirt up. A few passing boys whistled and mad vulgar comments. Aoko quickly pushed Kaito away to hold her skirt down. Kaito looked down at the embarrassed and angry Aoko who didn't even say a word. Feeling agitated that those kids made him lose his chance he moved Aoko aside for a little while. Kaito then abruptly started yelling at the litter kids for being rude and disgusting. He was really angry; not only because he missed his chance but also because Aoko didn't defend herself.

"Kaito…you can stop it now." Aoko tugged onto his shirt while blushing.

"Why? Why didn't you defend yourself?" Kaito retorted. "You were highly capable for doing it? What's the matter?"

"I don't know b-but thanks for covering for me." Aoko looks towards her feet but clutched Kaito's shirt even tighter. "Getting angry for my sake, thanks."

"N-no problem." Kaito's angry disappeared and a new feeling of shyness rushed over him.

They stand there looking into space and avoiding each other's eyes for a little while due to their embarrassment. Kaito then suddenly moved his hand closer to Aoko until his finger gently brushed hers, he pretended that it wasn't on purpose though. Aoko looked over at with a gentle smile and respond accordingly by taking his hand. She started guiding him down the road slowly.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Aoko smiled.

"I know, it feels sort of like a dream." Kaito commented.

"That was really cheesy Kaito." Aoko laughed wholeheartedly.

"You don't like cheesy comments?" Kaito laughed along with her. "Haha man, I feel so sad that I'm going to start rebelling now."

"Aren't you going to stop causing trouble now since you're…with me?" Aoko asks while feeling embarrassed.

"Hmm, no I still think I'm going to cause trouble for you and everyone." Kaito answered with a smile.

"Huh? Why?" Aoko asks in shock. "I'm going to have to clean up your mess all the time then."

"True but if I fix my troublemaking attitude now then Aoko won't be concerned about me anymore." Kaito said while looking at her with a cheerful expression.

"W-what? Isn't that stupid?" Aoko retorted while blushing.

"Isn't it?" Kaito smiled while holding her hand tighter.

"You're so annoying! I hate you." Aoko lets go of his hand and hits him on the head.

"I love you too." Kaito quickly takes back her hand.

"E-eh? L-let go idiot." Aoko hastily shakes off his hand and crosses her arms.

"Is Princess Aoko feeling embarrassed?" Kaito ask jokingly. "What happened to that confident and love struck girl just a moment ago?"

"S-shut up!" Aoko blushed as she started picking up her pace. Kaito chuckled as he watches her walk faster. He then runs to catch up with her.

"What's the matter my lady?" Kaito teasingly asks.

"G-go away." Aoko tried to hit him with her bag but fails.

"Oh my, the little angel is getting angry." He comments while laughing a little.

"Kaito!" Aoko yelled in embarrassment.

"Ahaha sorry, I just wanted to tease for a bit, it's been a while since I've done it." Kaito lets out a breath of relief. "I missed it a lot."

"What? A-are you only with me because you want to tease me?" Aoko asks while sulking.

"No." Kaito steps in front of her and turns around. "I'm with you because I like you…a lot."

"O-okay." Aoko blushed while diverting her eyes.

"Aoko don't make that sort of face." Kaito felt his heart beating rapidly.

"W-why? Does it look weird?" Aoko quickly turns to face him as she places her hands on her face.

"Yeah it does but I can't really tell." Kaito replied.

"W-what do you mean?" Aoko asks in panic.

"I think there's something on your face but I'm not sure what, can you move closer?" Kaito asked with a determined face.

"O-okay…" Aoko lent in a little closer to Kaito. "Anything?"

"A little more, there's something in your eyes I think." Kaito frowned a little.

"Eh?" Aoko looked a little shocked but she still went closer to Kaito. "This is embarrassing, is there anything there?"

"Yeah I see it." Kaito replied as he presses his lips onto hers gently. Aoko suddenly widens her eyes as she realized what was happening. As she was about to push him away in embarrassment Kaito puts his arms around her to prevent her from escaping. Aoko tried to struggle a little but he was too strong so she gave up and responded to his kiss. After a few seconds Kaito lets go of her and pulls his face away.

"Thanks for the meal." He winks.

Aoko still in a daze just continues to stare at him.

"I liked it too." He said while suddenly hugging her.

"Kaito." Aoko embraced him back with her face all flushed.

"Now that we've kissed, shall we go to a love hotel?" Kaito jokingly asks her.

"Okay…" Aoko replied while still in a daze.

"W-what? T-that was a j-joke Aoko." Kaito quickly lets go of her while feeling flustered.

"Huh? What?" Aoko cocked her head to the side because she was still in a daze from the kiss.

Kaito squats down and clasps his head in between his hands. His whole body was feeling hot.

"A-ah! W-what do I do? T-this is moving too f-fast. Oh my god, what am I going to do?" Kaito continues to mumble to himself.

"Kaito you dirty bastard." Aoko bluntly stated as she regained her composure.

"O-oh so you knew it was a joke?" Kaito looks up at her with relief.

"Go die!" She yelled as she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Gyaa!"

"You perverted moron! How could you say that?"

"I-I'm sorry! It was a joke! Please don't hurt me."

"What a sick joke, you can just go die! I want to break up!"

"N-no don't Aoko, please we just started going out!"

"Says who?"

"Aokoooooo!"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"No I love you, don't hurt meeeee"

"I love you too but this is unforgivable."

"Uwahhh! O-ouch! S-stop please! HAVE MERCY!"


End file.
